mantan terindah?
by peblish
Summary: when Jinhyuk met Byungchan, his most memorable ex, for the first time-after their break-up. / Bahasa. PRODUCE X 101. PDX101. UP10TION. VICTON. Lee Jinhyuk. Choi Byungchan. Kim Wooseok. Han Seungwoo. Weibyung. Byungwei. Weishin. Byungwoo. / Happy reading! Leave some review if you want the sequel(s) or prequel(s) ;)


_pdx101 / weibyung / byungwei ! AU_

_byungchan; wooseok ! GS_

_pairs: byungwei. weishin. byungwoo._

_OOC._

_._

**_disclaimer: _**

_plot cerita ini pernah di-post di 2 story terdahulu dgn cast yg beda di 2 platform yg beda juga._

.

.

.

happy reading ! 3

.

.

.

Apa yang lebih ngeselin daripada ngeliat mantan dateng ke reuni SMA?

Ngeliat mantan dateng ke reuni SMA sambil ngegandeng cowok barunya.

_And... You know what,_ hal itu terjadi pada Jinhyuk saat ini. Sedang seru-serunya mengobrol akrab dengan teman-teman klub basketnya semasa SMA sambil minum segelas limun dingin, tiba-tiba sosok seorang Choi Byungchan sang primadona sekolah masuk ke dalam _ballroom _hotel tempat diselenggarakannya reuni SMA angkatan Jinhyuk malam itu. Dan tahun ini ia tidak datang sendirian, dilihat dari bagaimana ia berjalan sembari merangkul mesra lengan seorang cowok tinggi ber-_suit _mewah yang Jinhyuk kenali dengan baik... _Oh__**, Han Seungwoo**_. Seorang murid kelas sebelah penjabat ketua SKI yang sering menjadi korban kekerasan Jinhyuk dan geng-nya semasa SMA dulu karena cowok itu _'terlalu' _dekat dengan Byungchanㅡmengingat mereka berdua sama-sama mengikuti ekskul SKI.

Dan sekarang... Jinhyuk benar-benar mati gaya melihat cowok korban _bully_-nya itu malah berhasil menggaet Byungchan, mantan pacarnya.

"...Diiii hati iniiii... Hanya engkaaaaauuu... Mantan terinㅡAHHH! Kampret! Apaan, sih?!" Seungyoun yang tadinya berniat menggoda Jinhyuk dengan melantunkan lirik lagu yang sangat pas untuk Jinhyuk saat ini langsung bete karena Jinhyuk mendadak menginjak kakinya dengan sadis. Mana nginjaknya pakai _sneakers _tebel, lagi.

"Berisik." Gumam Jinhyuk cuek sambil memalingkan tubuhnya dari arah pintu masuk lalu (_pura-pura_) kembali menikmati limunnya.

Seungyoun cengar-cengir melihat kelakuan ajaib temannya itu. Bisa-bisanya masih bersikap sok _cool _dalam situasi seperti ini. Ngeliat mantan sama pacar barunya, bro... Masih bisa sok _cool_? _Hell yesh_, Seungyoun berani taruhan dua sapi betina milik ayahnya di desa bahwa saat ini Jinhyuk tengah berontak kesetanan di dalam batinnya.

"Yang namanya mantan, pasti kelihatan makin cakep kalau udah jadi punya orang lain." Seungyoun berargumen sok asyik sambil meletakkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Jinhyuk, lalu geleng-geleng sok dewasa. "Waktu lagi sama kita aja cakepnya setengah mati, gimana waktu lagi sama orang lain? Hmmmm..."

"Lu berisik banget, gila." Jinhyuk menyentakkan lengan Seungyoun dari bahunya sambil mendelik jengkel. Ini napa malah jadi galau gini, sih?! Niat Jinhyuk dateng ke reuni SMA cuma buat ketemu temen-temen SMA sekaligus seneng-seneng, kenapa sekarang malah beralih jadi acara _Forum Penggalauan Bareng Jo Seungyoun_ gini?

"Wah, panjang umur." Celetuk Seungyoun tiba-tiba. "Liat tuh cuk, dia ke sini."

_HAH_? Jinhyuk curi-curi pandang, dan... _**Jeng jeng**_! Benar saja! Dilihatnya Byungchan berjalan anggun ke arahnya. _Byungchan-berjalan-anggun-ke-arahnya._ Sengaja diulang biar makin tegang. MAMPUS! JINHYUK HARUS GIMANAAAAAAA..?

"Anjrit!" Jinhyuk mendadak panik sendiri, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Seungyoun melalui pandangan matanya. _"Gua-harus-bereaksi-kayak-gimana-cuk?!"_

_"Sok-cool-aja-dah!"_ Seungyoun balas menjawab dengan pandangan mata pula.

.

"_**Hai, Jinhyuk.**_"

.

Dan... Skak mat.

Sekadar kata _'hai' _diikuti sapaan nama panggilannya dari seorang gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu membuat ke-_cool_-an Jinhyuk runtuh.

"H-Hai." Jawab Jinhyuk dengan suara menciut. "Ehem-ehem." Jinhyuk sengaja berdehem, mencoba mengembalikan suara beratnya yang pernah dipuji sebagai suara tampan oleh ibu kandungnya itu. "Hai." Jinhyuk mengulang ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih baik.

Byungchan tersenyum. Manis. Ia tersenyum begitu manis dan Jinhyuk nggak bisa nggak mengakui kalau sosok di depannya itu benar-benar manis saat ia sedang tersenyum manis. "Apa kabar?"

_Buruk setelah kau tinggalkan_, jawab Jinhyuk dalam hati. Ah, enggak, ENGGAK! "Baik." Jinhyuk berdehem lagi. "Kamu?"

"Hmmm. Baik juga." Duh, plis, jangan ngangguk-ngangguk imut kayak gituuu...

"Oh, hehehe."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mampus. Bener-bener mampus. Kudu ngomong apalagi, nih? Jinhyuk memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang bisa dibicarakan dengan mantan pacarnya itu. _Kamu kok makin seksi aja, sih? _Sial. _No_, Jinhyuk bisa tewas digampar kalau nekat ngegombal dengan murahan seperti itu. _Itu pacar baru kamu? *_dengan wajah sinis dan mata dipicingkan_* Oh... God, definitely no._ Kesannya kayak bapak mertua galak yang baru pertama kali ketemu sama pacar anaknya. "Uhm... Lagi sibuk apa, Chan?" Ah, akhirnya pertanyaan basa-basi ter-_mainstream _nomor 1 di dunia dikeluarkan juga oleh Jinhyuk.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa." Byungchan menepuk keningnya, kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi tas jinjing berwarna _peach _yang dibawanya. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kartu tebal yang diikat dengan pita putih. "Eum... Ini."

Jinhyuk menerima kartu tebal itu kemudian diam membaca isinya danㅡ

"Aku... Sama Seungwoo mau tunangan, akhir tahun ini."

**JEGER**.

*sound effect _petir bergemuruh di belakang tubuh Jinhyuk_*

Byungchan menunduk, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit gugup. Entah apa tujuannya. Apa karena merasa canggung memberikan undangan pertunangannya kepada mantan pacarnya itu? "S-Seungwoo bilang... Aku harus ngasih ini ke kamu, jadi..."

_Jadi kalau nggak disuruh Seungwoo, kamu nggak bakalan ngasih tahu ini ke aku?_

"Ah, ma-maksudku bukan gitu." Sahut Byungchan tiba-tiba, seakan ia dapat membaca pikiran Jinhyuk. "Jinhyuk... Sekarang udah nggak tinggal di rumah yang lama lagi, kan? Makanya... Aku pikir, Jinhyuk bisa langsung nerima undangan ini kalau aku ngasihin langsung ke Jinhyuk di acara reuni SMA ini..."

_Oh, jadi gitu._

"Uhm... Oke." Jinhyuk berdehem lagi, kemudian membuka kartu tebal itu lalu membaca isinya sekilas. _Kratak... Kratak..._ Sesuatu yang rapuh di dalam diri Jinhyuk mulai retak tak karuan selagi ia mengamati isi kartu tebal itu. _Engagement... Choi Byungchan... Han Seungwoo... Happily ever after... _Ouch, apalagi potret _pre-wedding_ (_Gosh, kenapa mereka sudah melaksanakan pemotretan pre-wedding segala?_) yang dicetak ukuran jumbo di halaman terakhir kartu tebal itu... Byungchan benar-benar terlihat bahagia saat Seungwoo (_yang sialnya juga sedang tertawa bahagia..._) memeluknya mesra di potret tersebut.

Jinhyuk memaksakan 17 otot-otot tubuhnya untuk tersenyum lebar, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Byungchan dengan kaku. "_Congrats_, ya."

Byungchan tersenyum. Tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Jinhyuk semakin merasa... Entahlah. Jinhyuk tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat iniㅡ

"_**JINHYUK**_?!"

**Jeger**.

*sound effect_ petir bergemuruh di tengah-tengah Jinhyuk dan Byungchan_*

"Ya ampun, Jinhyuk! Apa kabaaaar?!" _Sreng_... Semilir aroma parfum mahal yangㅡ_bagi Jinhyuk_ㅡaromanya sebelas-duabelas sama gas pemusnah massal berhembus di sekitar Jinhyuk dan Byungchan diikuti seruan heboh seseorang yang terkesan terlalu bahagia saat melihat Jinhyuk.

"Aduh, ya ampuuun... Kamu kemana ajaaa?! Aduh, tambah ganteng! Tambah tinggi! Iiihhh, wajahmu nggak berubah, yaaa?! Gemesiiiiinnn..." _Nyuuut_! Setelah setengah mati berjinjit untuk bercipika-cipiki dengan Jinhyuk, gadis berpakaian serba pink itu mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jinhyuk sampai rasanya tulang pipi Jinhyuk bergeser beberapa senti dari tempatnya semula.

"Woo-Wooseok..." Jinhyuk meringis horor sambil menyapa gadis itu. "Ah... Ahahaha..."

Sementara itu Byungchan diam di tempatnya memandangi keakraban satu arah di antara Jinhyuk dan gadis itu. Sebagai... _Ehem_, mantan pacar Jinhyuk, jelas saja Byungchan mengenal Wooseok. Kapten tim _cheerleader _sekolah mereka yang terpilih menjadi kapten selama tiga tahun pelajaran berturut-turut karena kelincahan, ketangkasan, dan pastinya kecantikannya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Wooseok naksir berat dengan Jinhyuk dan mempertahankan cinta sepihaknya selama tiga tahun masa SMA-nya. Selama tiga tahun itupun, kabarnya sih, Wooseok selalu menolak mentah-mentah semua cowok yang nekat mendekati ataupun '_menembak_'nya karena ia begitu setia akan perasaannya kepada Jinhyuk. Mengerikan? Jelas. Saat masih SMA dulu, sebetulnya Byungchan cukup risih melihat Wooseok nempeeeeeeeeeel melulu sama Jinhyukㅡyang saat itu masih menjadi pacarnya. Mana mereka berdua sama-sama kapten ekskul, pastinya sering ketemu di rapat bulanan pertemuan ketua ekskul. Waktu masih pacaran dulu, Byungchan ingeeeeeet banget kalau ia sering ngambek karena Jinhyuk selalu ditempelin Wooseok kemana-mana.

_Eh, napa Byungchan malah jadi mengenang masa lalu gini?_

"Emmm, Wooseok." Jinhyuk melirik nggak enak ke arah Byungchan yang diam saja dari tadi, kemudian mencoba membaurkan Byungchan di antaranya dengan Wooseok. "Ah, i-ini Byungchan, kamu inget, nggak? Umm, temen sekelasku dulu itu, loh."

Sebetulnya Jinhyuk mau bilang "_ini Byungchan, kamu inget, nggak? Mantan pacarku, yang dulu pernah ngebanting pintu mobilku sampai rusak gara-gara cemburu menguras bak mandi pas liat kamu meluk-meluk aku di lapangan basket itu, loh._", tapi nggak jadi karena sepertinya terdengar kepanjangan.

"Heh?" Wooseok memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Byungchan, kemudian saat otaknya mendeteksi dan mengenali bahwa Byungchan adalah halangan terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan Jinhyuk semasa SMA dahulu, Wooseok langsung menatap Byungchan dengan tatapan ala ibu tiri. "Oh... Si anak SKI?" Gumam Wooseok dengan suara keras. Sejak dulu Wooseok memang selalu memandang rendah ekskul-ekskul lain kecuali ekskulnya sendiri (_cheerleader_) dan ekskul Jinhyuk gebetannya (basket).

"Ah..." Byungchan tersenyum canggung karena Wooseok mengenalinya sebagai _'si anak SKI'_. Apa tidak ada status lain yang sedikit lebih... Uhh, _realistis_? "I-iya."

"Ah, oke deh. Lama nggak ketemu, ya." Balas Wooseok kemudian ia tersenyum... _Mengejek_? Gadis itu berpaling kepada Jinhyuk, kemudian pandangan matanya tertuju kepada kartu tebal undangan pertunangan Byungchan di tangan Jinhyuk. Pita putih berkilau yang mengikat kartu undangan itu menarik perhatian Wooseok, kemudian ia menyambar kartu itu dari tangan Jinhyuk. "Apa, nih?" Tanyanya penasaran kemudian membuka dan melihat isi kartu itu. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Wooseok berubah kegirangan. "Ka-ka-kamu... Kamu mau tunangan?!" Seru Wooseok sambil menoleh ke Byungchan.

"Eh..?" Byungchan mendadak _awkward_, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "Iya... Akhir tahun ini. Maaf ya, aku cuma bawa satu undangan buat Jinhyuk, tapi kamu juga boleh datang."

Wooseok membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Jinhyuk yang mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja lalu ia kembali menoleh kepada Byungchan. "Serius?! Ah, aku pasti dateng!" Seru Wooseok terlalu bahagia. Kemudian... _Sleppp_! Tanpa permisi ia menggaet dan memeluk lengan Jinhyuk dengan... Mesra. "Jinhyuk, gimana kalau kita dateng bareng?!" Ajak Wooseok sambil mendongak menatap Jinhyuk dengan manja. Sekilas Wooseok mengerling angkuh melirik Byungchan.

"Hah..." Jinhyuk salah tingkah saat tiba-tiba Wooseok memeluk lengannya seperti itu. "Em... A-aku..."

"_**Byungchan-**_**ie**?" Suara seorang cowok yang memanggil Byungchan dengan mesra mengagetkan Byungchan, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.

"..." ㅡJinhyuk.

"Siapa, tuh?" ㅡWooseok, (masih) sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Jinhyuk.

"_**Seungwoo-**_**ya**..." Hanya Byungchan yang bereaksi normal. Senyum indahnya mengembang saat ia menoleh kepada cowok tinggi berkacamata yang menghampirinya itu, kemudian... _Chup! Chup! _Mereka bercipika-cipiki **tepat di depan** Jinhyuk. Oh, dan Wooseok. Oke, jangan lupakan Wooseok (_yang sampai saat ini masih menempel dengan Jinhyuk_).

"Aku udah ngasih undangannya ke Kim seonsaengnim." Ucap Seungwoo kemudian mengusak lembut puncak kepala Byungchan. _Kim seonsaengnim? _Ooohh! Pembina ekskul SKI, _yeah_. Jelas saja.

Byungchan tersenyum lagi. "Bagus, deh. Aku juga udah ngasih..." Byungchan beralih menatap Jinhyuk. "...ke Jinhyuk."

Seungwoo mengikuti arah objek yang ditatap oleh Byungchan, kemudian sedikit terkejut kalau ternyata sejak tadi Jinhyuk ada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Seungwoo merinding, mengingat berbagai macam siksaan yang ia terima dari geng Jinhyuk semasa SMA dahulu. "O-oh... Eh..." Seungwoo bergumam tidak jelas saking kicepnya di depan Jinhyuk.

"Oh, jadi kamu calon suaminya Bongchan?" Tiba-tiba Wooseok menyahut dengan suara keras. Udah keras, salah nyebut nama pula. Dengan menyodorkan tangannya yang lain (_karena tangan Wooseok yang satunya masih memeluk lengan Jinhyuk_), Wooseok memberi selamat kepada pasangan itu. "Selamat, yaaa! Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya."

"Byungchan." Byungchan meringis, mengoreksi ucapan Wooseok. "Makasih, Wooseok."

"Ma-makasih." Seungwoo tersenyum grogi menyambut uluran tangan Wooseok. Takut, bukan muhrim soalnya.

Sementara Jinhyuk masih saja membisu sambil menatap kosong ke sebuah titik yang ada di celah di antara Byungchan dan Seungwoo.

Wooseok yang menyadari perubahan mood Jinhyuk segera berinisiatif membawa cowok itu pergi dari sana. "Uumm, oke deh, kalian nikmatin, yaa, acaranya! Aku sama Jinhyuk mau ke sebelah sana dulu, oke? _Byeee_!"

Tanpa ikut pamit kepada Byungchan, Jinhyuk seakan terbawa begitu saja saat Wooseok menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Lu yakin banget mau pergi ke sana?" Tanya Seungyoun yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjang _king-size_ milik Jinhyuk sambil membolak-balikkan sebuah majalah _game _yang ia temukan di kolong tempat tidur Jinhyuk.

"Gatau, deh." Gumam Jinhyuk sambil memasang dasi kupu-kupu di kerah kemeja putihnya. Kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu bergidik ngeri karena sepertinya dasi kupu-kupu bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk cowok berusia seperempat abad sepertinya.

"Sendirian?"

Jinhyuk melirik Seungyoun dengan keki. "Gue nggak sejomblo dan sengenes itu, nying."

Seungyoun tertawa ngakak. "Yah, kan gue nanya... Lah terus? Lu pergi sama siapa? Mau pergi sama gue?" Tanya Seungyoun lagi. "Yah, walaupun gue males, sih, ngeliat calon suaminya itu. Bawaannya pengen ngerek seragam olahraganya ke tiang bendera lagi." Seungyoun cekikikan mengingat sewaktu SMA dulu saat Jinhyuk memerintahnya untuk mencuri seragam olahraga Seungwoo lalu mengereknya di tiang bendera sampai-sampai cowok itu menangis setengah jam di bawah tiang bendera karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengambilnya.

"Tau, nih." Jinhyuk yang sudah memasang dasi hitam panjang di kerah kemejanya, menjatuhkan tubuh di atas ranjangnya. "Wooseok ngajak gue bareng, sih..."

"_Wait_, Wooseok?" Seungyoun menatap Jinhyuk lurus-lurus. "Wooseok yang... Anak _cheers _itu?"

Jinhyuk mengangguk dengan wajah muram. "Iya. Waktu Wooseok nyamperin gue pas reuni kemarin-kemarin itu... Byungchan ngomong ke dia katanya dia boleh dateng."

"Weits, weits... Gak sehat, nih. Lu yakin banget mau dateng ke tunangan mantan lo, bareng sama cewek sinting yang ngejar-ngejar lo selama tiga tahun itu?" Seungyoun menatap Jinhyuk tidak percaya. Imej sinting yang melekat pada diri Wooseok tidak akan pernah bisa Seungyoun lupakan semenjak cewek itu menendang selangkangan Seungyoun yang sudah menghalanginya bertemu dengan Jinhyuk di dalam kelas. Sialan, memang. Padahal Jinhyuk sendiri yang tidak mau bertemu dengan Wooseok kemudian menyuruh Seungyoun untuk menghadang Wooseok, kenapa malah selangkangan Seungyoun yang jadi korban?

"Apaan?" Jinhyuk balik menatap Seungyoun dengan ogah-ogahan. "Gue nggak bilang bakalan dateng ke sana bareng Wooseok, kali."

"Lah tadi kata lo Wooseok ngajak lo bareng..."

"Iya, tapi kan ngajak doang. Gue belum bilang gue mau apa enggak." Jelas Jinhyuk sambil menghela nafas. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan bimbang, lalu kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Terus gimanaaaa?" Kejar Seungyoun, kepo abis. "Lu jadi dateng apa enggaaaaak?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Byungchan, selamat yaaaaa!" Seusai segala macam prosesi pertunangan dilaksanakan, Byungchan diserbu oleh teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangannya dengan Seungwoo. Subin dan Hanse, teman baik Byungchan semasa SMA, kompak memeluk Byungchan erat-erat mencipta sebuah _big hug _yang menggemaskan.

"Tuh kaaann... Aku bilang apa!" Subin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Di antara kita bertiga, yang bakalan _married _duluan pasti Byungchan! Kebukti, kaann?"

Byungchan tersenyum malu kemudian mencubit ringan lengan Subin. "Ih, kan baru tunangan... Belom _married_." Sangkal Byungchan dengan wajah memerah.

Hanse tertawa melihat reaksi Suho. Sejak dulu Byungchan memang tidak pernah berubah! Selalu merendah dan mudah merasa malu. "Iya juga, sih. Bisa aja tiba-tiba Subin ngebet _married _duluan, nggak pake tunangan-tunangan segala. Iya, nggak?"

Subin melotot. "Ihh… Hanse, ah!"

Ketiga sahabat itu tergelak bersama.

"Oh iya!" Tiba-tiba Hanse angkat suara lagi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Mumpung acaranya udah selesai, kita bantuin Byungchan bukain hadiah-hadiah, yuk? Gimana?" Usul Hanse bersemangat. Saat mengisi buku tamu tadi, ada beberapa tamu undangan yang memberi hadiah dan hadiah-hadiah itu dikumpulkan di sebuah meja besar di sebelah meja buku tamu. Byungchan sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ada cukup banyak hadiah yang ia (_dan Seungwoo_) dapatkan.

"Boleh." Byungchan mengangguk dengan senang hati. Tentunya ia ingin berbagi keseruan membuka kertas pembungkus hadiah dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sebentar saja ketiga sahabat itu sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Byungchan, asyik membuka satu-persatu hadiah dari tamu undangan. Isinya lucu dan bermacam-macam. Ada yang memberikan barang-barang standar seperti jam tangan, pigura foto, buku catatan, sepasang _mug _lucu, album foto... Ada pula yang memberi barang-barang '_kurang standar' _alias aneh-aneh seperti satu set perlengkapan makan bayi (mungkin pemberi hadiah itu mengira acara yang didatanginya ini merupakan acara syukuran anak 7 bulan) atau sepaket buku motivasi yang ditulis oleh motivator-motivator ternama. Walaupun begitu, Byungchan begitu senang dan bahagia menerima semuanya. Selama 24 tahun hidupnya di dunia ini, Byungchan begitu yakin bahwa hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya.

Byungchan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tumpukan kertas pembungkus hadiah yang berserakan di sisi meja sebelah kiri, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya saat ia menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di tumpukan kertas-kertas pembungkus yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Byungchan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang berkilau tersebut, kemudian mendapati bahwa sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kotak kecil yang dikemas dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna perak. Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membuka kertas pembungkus berwarna perak itu lalu membuka kotak tersebut.

_Pluk_!

Sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil-kecil jatuh dari dalam kotak berisi kalung perak berbandul cincin yang begitu familiar di mata Byungchan.

.

_Orang bilang, jangan pernah bersedih karena saat-saat terindah itu usai..._

_Tapi tersenyumlah karena saat-saat indah itu pernah terjadi._

_Selamat atas pertunanganmu,_

_Choi Byungchan mantan terindahku._

_Dari aku,_

_Lee Jinhyuk__—__yang tak pandai merangkai kata untukmu._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**the end?**_


End file.
